Beautiful Nightmare
by Ayano-chan33
Summary: Crystal is an opast and not a usual one:She is Luze's sister.My story starts at the end of the fights.It's my first fanfic!A bit romantic,a bit dark sometimes and a bit AU as well.LuzexOC,TakashiroxOC,OCxTsukumo Warning: it's T for mild swearing/deaths
1. Chapter 1

A teenager was lying in her bed for quite a lot of time. She didn't want to remember, she was waiting for death to come. All her hope was gone. She didn't cry,no. She was more than a stupid little girl,who cries all day, doing nothing. A man came into the room. First, he was speechless,he was just staring at that beautiful creature in front of him. Then, he started speaking in a harsh, but still wonderful tone.

-What are you doing?You cannot tell me that you are acting like him!You are an opast!Have you lost your mind,my dear sister?

The female didn't reply on the first place. She gathered the strength she still possessed. This made her calm down a bit.

-How dare you come into my house?Get out immediately!Of course, I won't become someone like him!I was just relaxing when you dared interrupt me!

-You are lying me everything about that er, relationship!

-It is nothing. It meant nothing to me.

-Another stupid , I wanted to be concerned about , you are not a had no human feelings, now you wouldn't tell me if it had changed,will you?

-I don't know what are you talking about.I completely disagree with you.

-Right,then. Why don't you visit me in my castle on the north? The fight is over now. You are bored in this tiny town. Come on, let's have fun,like about a hundred years ago! Your mood is too gloomy. Look into the mirror!

The woman did so. She had a look into her huge, really expensive antique mirror which was decorated with golden roses on the sides of it. The woman in the mirror had extraordinary beauty. Her face was surrounded by her curly hair, which cascaded down to her was black as ebony which contrasted her snow white the contrary, her almond-shaped eyes were full of emotions, even though their colour was red, like fresh blood or the colour of her dress ehe was wearing was long-sleeved and really long with a layer of lace cascading down to the cold dress emphasized her frame, since she was taller than usual, even if she wasn't wearing black high heels, which was made of leather and lace and it differed and matched at the same was always dress-conscious and she did it with a good tastes as always paid attention to her , she opened her mouth, which was the only part of hers, where she was wearing makeup at the wasn't usual in her c, since every opast possessed an extraordinaryly beautiful mortals, beauty is transient, but opasts were another , when some of them gathered, they laughed on the humans , she could understand every single human's became speechless when tuhey noticed the , life is not roses all the way, even if we aren't talking about average course, she had a huge problem for a year or remembered the first time they have met very that time, she was living in a short visit at one of her friend's, she was walking on the streets, since she had some hours until the humans go home to was just wondering, she had no idea, where she was the beginning she had a really strange feeling if someone was watching didn't stop, although she knew she was strong enough to be called 'Unbeatable'. Suddenly, she looked around, because se was absolutely lost.

Damn it!She could defeat anyone, but she was alone in the didn't care, whether it was dark or not, but she just wanted to get to the didn't like that city as , she might travel to France, to visit some mates of hers. What happened then was one of the most important event in her entire life. Two men in a black car was rushing through the road, but when the girl stepped across the didn't worry about the car, she just wanted to go when she did so, the car stopped and the driver, a young man got out of had short raven hair which was spiky but rather shiny as well. The complextion of the man was rather pale, even in the dim light of the moon. However, his brilliant eyes were silver, like the stars on the sky, or his chains on his tight leather pants as eyes were surrounded by long, curled black lashes, like facial expression was simply emotionless, like he was made of clothing was rather practical, but still very had been wearing a plain white t-shirt and a really trendy leather jacket,which matched his pants on the top and leather pants as I have mentioned before. On his foot he was wearing black high boots, which had white this wasn't the most surprising knew this man, since she had been born. He was her brother!An older sibling who was a traitor too. She just stood there, frozen, but several seconds later she changed her position. Nobody have said anything was ready for the fight, she wasn't thinking now. It is a knee-jerk took a deep breath and concentrated but nothing happened. A moment later, the another man, who was in the car stepped out and asked a question in a gentle voice. First, she didn't know the person's name or was paying attention, what will the next move it an enemy or an inoccent wasn't sure about either, so while she was waiting she examined the stranger's features and face was tender, his features mild and his facial expressions caring, wearing a nice light eyes were full of emotions which I have never heard before but I knew that it isn't related to fight at least. Anyways, they were light brown, the same shade could de found in his long, straight and smooth was not quite pale, but the moonlight lit his face in an unusual way. He was wearing formal clothes, but he didn't feel comfortable in it. Maybe, he should loosen his necktie. He was as tall as me or even a bit taller than me, but I was wearing high heels as usual.I could use them, during the combats. He told me that his name is Takashiro and than I looked back to my elder brother,Luka.

-Why did you betray us?-I said in a hysterical tone.

-Because I have fallen in love and I just cannot resist the temptation. I am honestly sorry about I don't have any other choices. I was quiet at that moment. My eyes were dim with tears, but I had to go away. Later on, I cried for Takashiro, not for my Luka.I have just met Takashiro and a year passed and I still cannot forget him.I wonder if he is killing demons, or preparing for the biggest combat ever...

-Are you listening to me?-a male's voice brought me back to the present.

-I'm sorry Luze, but to be honest I wasn't.

-No , I want you to know, that the fights are overly, but I'm sure someone has already told forget that man, he is dead right with me and you can meet the friends of mine.

-Where shall we meet?

-In Tokio.I know you don't like that place, but I will show you things, that nobody has ever seen before.I don't like your melancholic , I bet you would like to be alone, to get your stuff packed.

-Yes, I have lot on my to do get the hell out of my house!-she shouted.

As the man left the building, he was smiling Crystal was finally alone, she started rushing as she had to be packed for this time next and nights passed quickly,even for an , she looked into the mirror one more had dressed her hair now with a golden hairclif and she had also combed and straightened , she wasn't wearing any makeup, since she was rosy-lipped and her eyelashes were enough long and black to seem like unnatural cheeks now had some rosy colour,but she was still unusually outfit was rather simple compared with her usual was wearing a red satin blouse with a pleated, black skirt and stockings as well, with high heeled had several luggage and an elegant handbag in her checked whether she had everything important or she left the building, she went through her huge will miss this , she didn't want to be this emotional especially wanted to go far, far got into her black Mercedes, her favourite car, because of its started the car, without hours later, she was in Tokio wondered, what was the special event, she will came a few minutes was beautiful as ever, his large lilac eyes glowing like was smiling in his usual, mysterious lips were full and light in colour, but all in all his appearance was was wearing a lilac silk shirt with black satin was quite tall, compared to Crystal, who was wearing high emphasized his lilac eyes, his muscles under his light and perfect skin and of course, his started speaking in a low voice.

-Hi, sweetie!How was your journey?I hope, you are ready for this event, which would never happen, even en your wildest dreams.

-Why are you always so mysterious?Why don't you tell me, what I'm supposed to do?

-Patience, patience little we go to my place first, to leave your luggage there?

-Okay, but please hurry up! I don't like waiting this laughed in a cheerful way, since he thought that his sibling at least resembles herself.

They travelled for a few minutes, since Luze's house was they appeared, Crystal was 's house was like a palace, but it wasn't the most interesting thing, his house also resembled a palace. On the contrary, this building was twice as big as hers, and simply gorgeous. Fascinating, perfect and above all, seemed lonely. It was a perfect place to course, she didn't come here to be hidden, if she never existed before. When, they had gone through the beautiful wooden door, where scenes from classical Greek mythology were was a bit surprising, because of the fact that Luze was against everything the colour of the wood was important, not the pattern, Crystal found out took her sister to the second floor and gave her a room, with a beautiful view to the garden and the could even go out to watch when the sky darkened and turned into colour of her blouse didn't seem to be red, at at that time, it was just examined her room, when she got colour of the walls was dark and passionate red, but it turned into a colder tone of red, like the middle of the place, a king-sized bed was placed with black satin sheets, but the pillows had different tones of red from the colour of fresh human blood, to the colour of the the bed, there was a huge wardrobe, with lots of dresses in different colours, but mainly in guessed, he knew her size, since the bodies of the demons didn't change during the decades and called for Luze, because now she really had to know what will happen.

-First of all, don't be angry with me and please consider this. Although it isn't an order, I would like you to participate. So, now, that the fight is over, everyone is safe, some of us went crazy. They had nothing to do, they were bored as well as I am, or you , that isn't the worst of us started to commit suicide, since their being was meaningless, but quite a lot didn't find a way to asked others to kill return to another murder or money, probably strength.I cannot be sure of it at the , now, we are investigating and trying to lessen their this purpose, we founded a new school for design, special classes and of course, school life.-Crystal didn't understand what he meant, so Luze started smiling mischievously.

-Come on, I mean parties, competitions and of course, new relationships.-At the last part, he smiled like a perverted thing was on his dirty didn't have too much lovers in her life yet and she didn't love any of them except the last shook her should be able to forget about it soon or she would go crazy.

-When does the term start?-she asked quietly

-It will start this time next week, there will be several parties from tomorrow. Tomorrow, there will actually be a , who is willing to attend the school, will be , and I should say that you shouldn't worry about having a partner or not because almost every opast will come on his/her I should warn you that they will all be dressed for the nines, so at least try to look of them is also famous a bit, like Shizuka, in particular.

-She is that girl, who looks like pure gold itself,isn't she?

-Yeah, she is and she will bring some of her male siblings too, I've winked playfully, like he always did.

-That's how things are? Now, I should ask you what do you suggest to me to wear this evening.I'm concerned about the facts that you have bought several dresses for me, haven't you, bastard?

-I shall say that you are yourself again. Anyways, I will show you every dress.

-I don't really care what I'm wearing in such situations. Everybody (or at least every female) will be more charming than should I wear a too fancy dress.

-Trust me, I have chosen very convenient , you can hide your swords, since it would be hard to get new friends if you are this er.., unfriendly and competitive as won't hurt you, it is a safe place.

-By the way, where is it going to be?

-I haven't mentioned it yet?-Crystal shook her head

-Well, it will be in this house. What was our previous topic? We should hurry and get you an amazing dress.

-You shouldn't forget the fact that I don't wear anything whereI cannot hide my weapons!

-I know, I know. Let's go up to your room. Luze started acting really quickly, even though she wasn't mortal, sometimes she couldn't follow his elegant moves. He was moving like he was dancing. Finally, they agreed on an antique dress made of silk and lace. The dress was so long that it cascaded down to the floor and it followed her moves. On the top, there was a corset with two long sleeves made of black lace which had rose patterns. On her neck, she was wearing a magnificent necklace. It had no chains, just black pieces of lace held the enormous medal. It was made of gold and decorated with red diamonds. Besides, she was wearing other accessories as well. Crystal had earrings which were long, golden and it also glowed when the light hit raven hair was cascading down freely as usual, in rich curls which had a huge contrast with its dark colour. But the most beautiful and magnificent parts of hers were her eyes, shiny red, but if you looked into it, you felt the burning sensation inside your body. Her eyes were bright, like blood, which made her look extraordinary and perhaps, if she hadn't got eyes like flames, she could be a really lucky mortal. When she was concerned about the fact she looks amazing, she turned to his brother. Luze was quite elegant. She was surprised, because Luze was always dressed in leather and she had to admit he looked very hot. On the other hand, this Luze looked wonderful and handsome in particular. His suit was rather simple, but it seemed to have a really high quality, it fitted him perfectly, like his second skin. On the contrary, he was wearing a lilac antique silk shirt which had cuffs made of black lace. Although he got dressed really carefully, to be as gorgeous as he can, he couldn't really hide his own style, that's why he was wearing black leather boots. They resembled Wellington boots, but these were quality boots, so it matched to his outfit.

-It's time for us to go down and greet our first guests.

-But nobody has come yet. Ohh holy shit Luze. I can't stand situations like this. Shall I do anything?

-I have a longer list for things you must not tell them, or do while they are here. First and above all, you should act like a charming, young demon who enjoys her life. Besides, it would be nice of you to not mention anything that is related to the traitor. Just imagine you are an actress...Of course, you cannot lie for ever , so you can have fun after this formal prom.

-Uhh I will try to do my best, although it is not a promise. She winked bell rang, their butler let the strangers in and led them into the ballroom. Crystal and Luze followed them a minute later. Crystal examined the newcomers: There were several demons. However, they were standing in a little semi-circle. In the middle, there was a young woman, probably she would be 16 years old, if she had been a human. Nevertheless, it seemed almost impossible that this girl would be a simple mortal. Her while appearance was unbearably beautiful. Every part of her body and even her dress and accessories was golden, like the sunshine or like Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love. Her entire being was glittering and she was brilliantly illuminated by the huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling, where several works of classical arts were painted. To stick to the previous topic, I should tell you that Luze knew this woman, as he greeted her by kissing both of her cheeks. Crystal suddenly felt jealous for Shizuka, as Luze called the opast, since she felt that she is too cute, charming, like a little princess who couldn't protect herself, by she didn't need to, because admirers of hers will defeat every enemy of hers. Her golden hair, which was a bit shorter than hers but still really shiny, as she was blond, but not that usual colorless tone which is not natural and very common nowadays among humans, no this colour resembled gold and her wavy hair was perfectly cut, since some locks were cut short, which were nearby her face. Her complexion was not pale since even though it was light, it had some golden tint in it. She was wearing golden makeup, and her way too short and blonde lashes were painted. But nobody cared, because her look was so intense and warm tone between green and golden, always changing. If someone looked into her eyes, he was stuck there for his eternal being. Her lips were full and glossy, thanks to the lipstick. Her neck was bare, she didn't wear any necklace, she emphasized her neck's swan-like shape. Her entire dress was gold and made of shiny was short-sleeved and otherwise really plain. It showed the frame of her body since the dresses neckline was has shown a lot about Shizuka's desirable body, although she was pretty thin and bony. Nobody seemed to care, but Crystal noticed it. She greeted the girl by saying a short nice to meet you to her, slapping her inside. Later on others came and Crystal got to know everyone during this night. When the ball ended, she finally had a bath and went back to her room. Now, she was wearing one of her most convenient outfits: A short tanktop which didn't cover her flat stomach in the color of white with black hotpants, with black platforms, that was the only thing she loved in her wardrobe, because she could use it during the fights and she thought they were comfortable as well. Not to mention the fact that she was completely sexy in her outfit, every male turned around to see her. She had to admit she did it on purpose, to be sure that she is still hot. Now, she calmed down, because she found herself good-looking again. Moreover, Shizuka could go to he'll, I'm sexier than her... as she imaginedthe last night's outcome another way ... And she didn't even notice it... She will be my rival from now on as she thought of last night once more. Next time, there will be a different outcome as she smiled viciously catching the scent of victory...


	2. Chapter 2

As she started deepening in her not so happy thoughts, she clenched her fists. Thinking of the ball last night was awful. After greeting Shizuka she examined her mates and siblings as well. Her siblings were just as gorgeous as she was or they were even sexier.  
>On of them stood out of the crowd: he had really long straight hair which was like the flames in the fireplace , although it had a strange golden tint in it. His face was more like <em>beautiful<em> than handsome, however it looked manlike all in all. His face was _emotionless_,_ stubborn _he wasn't smiling at all.

Furthermore, his eyes didn't show any emotion as well, even though they were glittering like diamonds in ivy green colour mixed with a colour between golden and bright complexion was rather pale, paler than the usual even among demons. He was dressed in quite a plain way, he was wearing green pants with a red satin, sleeveless shirt. He was pretty tall and slim, but his muscles weren't totally hidden under his clothes.  
>Then, the realization hit her, because he was the person standing besides Shizuka, when she entered the room. In addition, she also realized that he had taken off his long velvet cloak during she was staring at the strangers, but especially at him. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to care it at all and that was the point, when Crystal became furious. He didn't seem he was willing to have a look at anybody in the room except her sister.<br>Hmm, Crystal thought , she should be able to solve this problem in a very short and simple way. Nobody in the ballroom except her brother knew she had been an excellent dancer, as good as a professional demon could be, although she was not a professional. She started going around the room having an attractive smile on her face. She just couldn't miss this choice. The choice appealed to her. She knew what to do by now.

She wasn't stressed and tense anymore. Finally, she found a man, who was willing to dance with her and was suitable for the task. Crystal, later on had forgotten his name, but the dance...was unbelievable.

A few minutes later, every single person in the room was staring at them, but Crystal only noticed on pair of eyes which were full of emotions and they showed passionate feelings as well as hmm Crystal swallowed by seeing this emotion in a man's eye for herself, but it was definitely lust. For Crystal. She blushed for this as shook her head, she should get these kind of er, stuff out of her really perverted mind. She was dancing passionately and with half-closed eyes. Sometimes, her foot had been seen. She was dancing waltz, but she spiced it with elements of different latin dances. But time was up soon and she didn't feel the urge to continue it. She finished the dance with a graceful move. Furthermore, her back curved like an arrow, her head bowed with a facile last move. She was really in the pink...Satisfied with her acts that day, she had been introduced to a bunch of other people, but then she decided to go up to her own bedroom to have a rest.

Now, we are back to present again. She could feel the taste of victory yesterday, so her mission was completed for a short while. However, tomorrow she ought to meet a couple more people who wasn't able to come to the ball. They will visit a really talented opast who has recently made enough paintings for building a new gallery. She will also attend this new school and she will also teach drawing and arts for people who have chosen these subjects. Anyways, she was living her life near a forest in town, so they had to travel there. When Luze and Crystal reached their aim, they thought they were trapped in a fairy tale. When the bell rang, a pink-haired opast opened the painted glass door. She was wearing a maid dress, but it was also bright pink as well. She wasn't the most extreme demon in particular. Some of them, for instance, their host, who had rather short, a bit spiky dyed red hair, but in some places the original fair colour of her curls could be recognized. Besides, her thick bangs had also been dyed, but it was dark blue, but in the dim light it seemed black as ebony. In addition to this, her clothing was quite unique and harsh in a strange way, but nobody could imagine this woman, Nanao any other way. Her house was full of pictures: paintings, portraits, self-portraits as well. For instance, in her bedroom a fresco of an ex-boyfriend of hers was painted with oil paint which was pretty creatively managed. Then, Cadenza and Elegy came into the room.

Crystal sighed in relief. Their participation was an advantage of hers. They were mates for years. Crystal smiled mischievously as they were welcomed and introduced to several others. They will have so much fun together.

-Hello, Cadenza!

-Hi, Crystal! I can't believe my eyes! You, who never participated in anything no matter how I or anybody else begged! What happened?

-Nothing too important or exciting. I was enjoying loneliness, by my dear brother, who dared interrupt me by telling me some seductive er, of course not in that way!-as a perverted smile appeared in Cadenza's face.

-So he had told me stuff about my anti-social lifestyle. I found him so annoying, that I must came and take part in this stupid school game.

-You will never change, will you? But inside, you are glad you came here I'm your friend for long decades and I often cannot tell weather you are lying or not but now...The male shook his head.

-It is a benefit of mine, isn't it? You cannot know what will my next move be. That's how things are at the moment. So you have ti be up-to-date of course.

-Ahhh, you bastard, are always taking everything as a compliment? Wait, please don't answer, I don't want to hear it.

-Actually, why not? Everything and everybody in this whole entire planet has a positive side and a negative 's the problem with being an optimist? If you are an optimist, you will have less or none wrinkles in the future!

-Always joking...What should I do about you? Sometimes, you are like an angel, happy and smiling innocently, but when I start to believe it, I always find another data about you or about you darker times, past and some gossips say you are in a bad mood, however it turned out that you are safe and cheerful. You are the most complicated girl I've ever met or I'll meet in the future. It's too late now for this talk, but we will meet soon after this trip, won't we? I believe yes but I'm never 100% sure when it comes to you. I suggest we should meet at the first at the academy. Do you have some ideas against mine's?

-None- Crystal said cheerfully and you at the first whatever. Goodbye! For goodness's sake you should remember not to become this emotional in public places during others, I mean demons of course I don't really care those brats, ch humans...

-Night, as he hugged Crystal and then left the building with an incredible speed.

That's when the real game starts. I bet it will be me who will win the better one. May the best woman win!-said as she had also tend to leave the house.

The wind was blowing, her hair flying with it as the wind resembled something that grabbed her hair and touched it with lust, playfully, then suddenly in an annoying way. The combing of her hair will take twice of time as usual. She was now glad that she didn't choose her skirt, since the wind would blow it up, it was so wild. She was driving home when a sudden urge made her stop.

A person covered with crimson blood was lying on the wet ground. She couldn't explain the sudden urge but it made her step out of the car, run as fast as she could, which meant very, very fast since she was one of the fastest of her kind. When she had a look to the ground, she realized that the injured man is quite young, maybe 16-17? Anyways, he was rather attractive even the fact he was covered with blood made him even more...delicious..  
>The scent of his blood was like a really expensive and quality perfume. His features were tender and peaceful although he was suffering from a constant pain in his chest, nearby his heart. When his heart stop, he will die, so Crystal had to act grabbed him and had bitten her own wrist. There was no time to think about the consequences. The boy swallowed the liquid which burnt through his veins and in his heart, but he felt himself healing.<p>

When he became conscious again, he felt some kind of unexpected strength. He was rather weak before this event, he was concerned about this fact. The next thing he realized was that he was in a forest and that the most beautiful girl was licking the blood from his body.

He shook his head. He must be dead by now. What had happened?-he thought and the girl answered his question. Have I said it out loud?-he blushed as the creature started speaking at the same time she was staring at him.

-Are you okay? I'm sorry, but I have to ask this question from you sooner or later. What are you? Where are you from? What happened before I intervened?

-I'm a simple human now, or at least I'm supposed to be one. I've lost all my Zweilt power, when the fights ended, as everybody else did so.

-However, I think you are someone, who is er, a bit different. Your blood didn't taste like a human's. Believe me, I've drunk a lot of blood in my life, but this was increadibliy different. I don't know whether it is an advantage or a disadvantage, but I'm sure you are not an avarage human guy.  
>-By the way, what's your name?<br>-I'm , I can't say I am pleased to meet you, but I'm really suprised you saved my life. Thank you, but I know it means nothing to you, does it? Anyways, I'm supposed to be dead by now, or at least I should have been travelling to Tokio, but I've left some important stuff at my home. That's why I was diving home, when ... I don't know what happened. The next memory of mine is that you are above me, licking my blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about the lack of update and for this increadibly short chappie:) I hope you will forgive me for the mistakes, since English isn't my mother tongue. Anyways, enjoy and rewiev, so I will know wheter it's good enough or not:)**

A silvery head could be noticed in a black, elegant car next to a raven one who was driving the machine. They cleaved the air, as the car had been driven rapidly in order to reach their destination in as small amount of time as possible. Inside the car, now none of them spoke, just the heavy breaths and pants of the male broke the nearly perfectly executed silence.

Nevertheless, this silence was neither a peaceful, nor a calm kind. The boy was too embarrassed, the girl was too restive and nervous , so no sound had left her mouth during their journey. Furthermore, she also had to concentrate on driving, because she had just claimed her driving licence. She could lose control in any minute, but she controlled her breathing, thoughts and body as well. Therefore, she saved the life of the white-haired, so she didn't want to risk it again. She could feel that the boy wasn't absolutely healed, he needed a bit more medical treatment.

When they finally arrived to a palace, standing next to 3 another, the boy's mouth opened and after that closed, but he made an incredibly low sound, which resembled something like wow, but her hearing was supernatural as she herself was a preternatural creature as well. Both of them got out of the car to feel the fresh, cold, almost freezing air which they both needed, at that time. The ex-zweilt shivered, because he wasn't wearing any warm item, neither a coat nor a pullover. Although it was the end of August, when the weather is usually warm or at least not this harsh cold. His outfit was designed for the first kind of weather : he was wearing a gray long-sleeved T-shirt with matching gray, tight jeans. He also had a convenient Nike training shoes on, also in the colour of gray. Crystal thought that his appearance could be much better, he would be able to wear more interesting coloure, of course passionate, sparkling, really attractive colours didn't fit him enough.  
>She was completely lost in her thoughts, that's why she didn't notice the fact that the previously mentioned teenager was calling her name again and again, desperately. Then, she said a confused „huh?"<p>

-Finally, you are back! What are you thinking about?

-None of your business. Nothing at all, just a bunch of er, memories.

-By the way, where are we going? You haven't given me a proper explanation yet. What I'm supposed to do?

-We are going to visit my brother. Maybe, he can tell me more about you, or your history. Above all, I really suggest him to force his brain to work properly at least, since I want answers to my questions, which must be answered.

-Do I probably know him?I have met and fought many of the highest ranked demons as well, with my sister.

-Hahahahaha, this is incredibly funny. If you had ever met him, you would definitely be dead by now. He is among the strongest ones.

-Okay, I understand. You don't really believe in me, do you?- he raised one of his silvery eyebrows in curiosity.

-You cannot walk a bit faster, can you?-Crystal asked furiously. Bringing a mere human into the place of the opasts wasn't a rather wisely made decision.

In the end, they arrived to the door. One of the two figures, the more feminine-looking one knocked, or at least the other thought so. When her skin touched the wooden door, a petite, red-haired maid opened the door.

Tsukumo gasped in surprise. Damn, this building was huge even bigger than twilight mansion, which was his previous home.

He felt safe, calm and even familiar. Here, the maid's face was emotionless, but more gorgeous than anybody's except for Crystal. She had middle-length, completely straigh, perfectly made, but it looked rather spiky as well. Its colour was deep red, scarlet or the roses in the garden. Her skin was firm, as she was quite young, not older than 18, the boy knew it for sure. Although the salon was lit with a modern lamp, which didn't really match the whole interior. Apart from this object, everything else was like in a 19th century movie as they followed the maid into another, which was the dining room, they later found out. Rather antique, like a palace of a rich king or at least an aristocrat. Every object emphasized expressiveness and a careless, lazy lifestyle.

The maid moved swiftly, next to her master's guests. They saw a door in front or them, the red-haired girl knocked while saying a short „Excuse me, master. The guests are here"

-Lead them inside my dear. You will have another task, you should show Elegy the way home. Her butler has committed suicide among a lot of us as well.

-I understand, master. Do you want me to do something more?

-No, not really. However, you should hurry back when you are ready with your tasks for today.

-Whatever you want, master.-said the lower-classed mid-villain while the girl who was mentioned got up from the lap of Luze. She whispered a last sentence into his mouth as he kissed her on the lips, saying goodnight.

-Come inside, my dear, little sister!-he ordered gently in his velvety voice, soft and seductive as well.

-I want you to answer my questions. In addition, you must hurry up, if you don't want me to kick your ads before desert.

-That would really be a shame. I enjoy eating sweet food. Why don't you come inside? I don't want to seem a merciless host! That would ruin my entire fame for a while as well. Come right in, I won't bite you.

They both got into the gorgeous, king-sized dining room, so Luze became pleased.

They didn't really have time to look around, since the light-haired one was bothered by the dark-haired male, sitting on a huge, golden chair, which was more like a throne. He was smirking and looking frightened at the same time, because the two person, who have just entered the room was so different as well as the duras knew both of the newcomers, one of them was the closest person to him, although they didn't meet regularly in the past, but they knew each other by heart. The demon, sitting at the head of the table, now with a self-confidant smile on his face.

-Finish the teasing, or I will guarantee that you will deplore your decision later on.

-Don't be so furious, I will tell you everything, what I know for sure, then we will discuss my predictions and ideas, if you would like it, naturally.

-As you are surely concerned about the fact that demons have miraculous qualities and supernatural strength and beauty, you should learn some History before the actual term starts. It was millennia ago, when the first of our kind appeared in this world. Eventually, they were not really like us, the resemblance is minimal, but their true nature was in particular, the same, we posses, many thousands later.

-What is the main meaning of these sentences? I have already known these facts since I was born.

-I would rather hurry, but you should understand our being's most important events and the basics of our entire immortality.

-What is more, we can even give this gift to mere human beings. which is an unknown fact by now. Most of us treats it like it was a legend, what is an ability of the most talented or strongest ones. Therefore, they are wrong, this is something that everyone can do, if he or she is a mid-villain or an opast.

-So, if that's what you meant, I gave birth to a now immortal person, whose soul remains human, but his body will be immortal, just like ours?

-Yeah, basically. Nevertheless, the boy mustn't ever forget that he is still human, still weak, he has no qualities like ours, just immortality. On the contrary, as you know as an ex-zweilt that even we can be killed sometimes. Do not forget it ever and then, you will be fine. Oh, another possibility is that, if you still have a bit of power, you will regain it, but you won't be able to be healed with opast blood again. Be careful and just live your previous, miserable mortal life, shounen.  
>-Got it?<p>

Tsukumo bowed, he really wanted to get out of this strange castle-like building.

Oh gosh, his only desire was to sleep in a comfortable bed and forgot this stupid nightmare.

They both told goodbye for the violet-eyed demon inside as the route to the romantic rosegarden had been shown by the crimson-haired maid.

They was in perfect synchrony, both of them sighed in relief, even though Tsukumo shivered because of the even colder, harsh night air while enjoying the smell of the roses. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to end or continue, he had just one single drop of knowledge: he needed a long, very long sleep to finally clear his mind from that bastard still sitting on a throne.  
>If he was in a better condition, he could hardly fight the urge to return and at least tell him, the truth, which contained the fact that he isn't a king to talk with him in such a tone. But he was useless and helpless, he could remember that he got into a glowing black car, what he didn't really recognize, as there were no lamps, none at all, just the darkness, the darkest night in his entire life and a magnificent face, with rubin eyes, like flames, he tried to keep himself awake, but he had reached his limits.<p>

**I don't own anything, just my original characters! Pleaseee be kind and send me a rewiev!**


End file.
